1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to an image formation apparatus for forming an image.
2. Description of Related Art
Some image formation apparatuses have plural development devices and are configured to be capable of printing a color image (for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-32280). In such an image formation apparatus, each development device includes, for example, a supply roller, a development roller, a blade, and a photoreceptor drum. In each development device, for example, the supply roller supplies toner to the development roller, and the blade spreads the toner into a uniform toner layer on the surface of the development roller. Consequently, each development device develops a toner image on a surface of the photoreceptor drum on which an electrostatic latent image is formed.